Sakura Sohma
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: ...you'll have to read to understand.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Sakura Sohma not welcome.

Hatori walked down the path that lead him to his house, his hands in the pockets of his doctors coat, a solid sad expression on his face.

His cell phone rang several times before he even noticed, Hatori grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"HATORI-SAN!!" Screeched the familiar voice of Ayame, Hatori cringed. "What do you want Ayame...?" "Okay! Yuki, my own brother...actually treated me with RESPECT!" Hatori could hear Yuki screaming in the background, "Don't report everything I saw to Hatori!"

"But I have to, only he believes me.." Ayame whispered. Hatori sighed roughly, "Ayame, get off the phone..I don't have time to hear this..I-" Hatori saw a girl lying on his front porch, he put the phone back to his ear, "I have to go..." He shut the phone off and ran to his porch, "Ma'am...are you okay?" He moved her arms from her head, and gasped. "No..."

________________________________________________________________

Shigure sat at his desk with a pencil in his mouth, his fingers tapping quickly on the keyboard, he had to come up with the last 100 pages of his novel 'Fear'. With his editor breathing down his neck, begging for him to get it done, he finally agreed to get it finished.

"Hey, Shigure! Your out of milk.." Called Kyo. Shigure lazily nodded his head and stared blankly at the computer screen, _this is boring...so boring, boring, boring! _He whined to himself.

He felt something breathing down his neck again, "Sensei..." His editor growled. "WRITE!! WRITE!!!" Tears fell onto Shigure's head as she cried.

"Okay, okay...don't worry! I'm writing right now!" His phone rang, he was so quick to answer it too. "Shigure's residence!" "Shigure, we have a problem." Hatori, Shigure let his pencil drop to the ground. "What's the matter, is it Akito?" "No...it's her..." "Her? One of the girls? Rin, Kisa? Kagura?"

"No, it's Sakura, I found her at my door step, she was pretty injured." Shigure gasped at Hatori's news, _Sakura...Sohma? _"Wait. Akito's...twin sister?" "Yes, her. She seems delusional now, I'm sure...she has a pretty high fever too." Hatori reported. Shigure stood up, "You need me to come over?" "No, not really." "I'm coming anyway!" Shigure hung up and grabbed his jacket, "Kids, I have to go to the main house. Something has came up." Kyo and Yuki, who were sitting at the table, looked at him. "What came up?" Kyo asked. Shigure waved quickly, "Oh, no reason! In fact I just wanted to visit Hatori, bye now!"

Yuki looked down at the table and shook his head, "That idiot...he can't hide everything from us forever." Kyo sighed and put his chin in the palm of his hand, "Eh, I don't care what he's hiding. It's not like I care about what's going on over there."

Tohru ran downstairs, "I saw Shigure leaving...is he hiding from his editor again?" "No. Something came up at the main house, I'm sure nothing is wrong though. Akito is probably just throwing another one of his huge fits." Kyo responded. Tohru nodded, "Yuki..what's the matter?" She asked when she saw a frown on Yuki's face.

Yuki looked up and smiled, "Nothing is wrong Honda-San..I'm just a bit tired that's all."

Tohru smiled.

Akito sat on the ground in the hallway, his eyes on everyone who came by, his ears open to everything. "Did you hear?" An old maid asked another maid, "She's back, can you believe it? After more than seven years she's made her way back!" Akito looked up at the maid, his eyebrows lowering. "Do you think she meant to come back though? I mean, after what he did to her?" "I don't know, that poor girl can't see a thing."

Akito stood up, he'd had enough. This was outraging him, so he walked over to Hatori's office.

He stopped at the door, he pressed his ear against it. He could hear voices, Hatori's...and hers.

Akito gritted his teeth and in full force, slid the doors open.

"Hatori! What is this?!" He screamed. Hatori turned around, trying to hide Sakura behind his back. "Nothing...Akito, it's nothing." Akito ran up to him, "She's here..isn't she." He struck Hatori's face and screamed, "SHE BETTER NOT BE HERE!"

There was faint crying, Akito looked passed Hatori's shoulder. "You...I told you..." He pushed Hatori out of the way and grabbed Sakura and then threw her onto the floor. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Sakura cried and buried her head in her knees, "SPEAK!" Akito screamed. Hatori jumped up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She didn't mean to come back! It was an accident!" Akito kicked and punched, "Get her out! Get her OUT!"

Shigure ran into the room, "What happened?!" Hatori grunted, trying to hold back the enraged boy. "He found out." Akito glared at Sakura and screamed some more, "GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Hatori looked at Shigure, with a pleading look on his face that instantly read: "Get her out of here, now!" Shigure nodded and scooped Sakura up into his arms and ran away.

Hatori let go of Akito and Akito beat him up, "HOW DARE YOU LET HER INTO THIS HOUSE!!! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!! DID YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!????"

Hatori fell into the corner of the room and covered his nose, "Hatori...I'm sorry but I had to teach a lesson to not let strange people into my house."

"She's not a stranger...she's your sister!" "No she isn't! I never wanted her to be! She was nothing but an annoyance to me! She caused so much trouble...it made people angry! So I had to tell her, I had to make her leave!"

Blood dripped from Hatori's nose, Akito seriously didn't like his sister one bit. Due to some sibling rivalries over ten years ago, but it had to stop.

Shigure ran outside with Sakura, he breathed hard and then leaned against a tree. "Are you okay?" Sakura looked up, "Who...who is this?" "Don't you remember? It's Shigure Sohma.."

Sakura cried, "Shigure-San..."


	2. Shigure's home

CHAPTER TWO

Kyo sat on the roof of Shigure's house and stared at the sky, "It's alright now...you can stay with me and my family for a while." "Huh?" Kyo looked down at the ground and saw Shigure carrying a woman, this he had to go see.

"Shigure...who's she?" Yuki asked as he walked outside, Tohru behind him. Shigure stopped at the porch, "It's Sakura." Kyo jumped from the roof and then ran up to everyone, "Wait...Sakura?" Yuki gasped. "It can't be her..." "Who's Sakura?" Shigure set Sakura onto the ground, "I'll explain later, let's just get her inside for now."

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru followed Shigure and the girl inside. _Sakura...is she another member of the zodiac...wait! She has to be! Or else Shigure would have changed into his form by carrying her! _Tohru thought.

"Ah....Sakura Sohma...are you sure your ready for this story?" Shigure said after Sakura had fallen asleep. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru gathered around Shigure waiting for the story, "Well...almost twenty years ago...Akito was born, and so was Sakura...they're siblings, they're twins. When they were thirteen, Sakura was starting to cause problems for everyone in the family and it was all coming back to Akito. He threw her into a china cabinet causing her to be blind...he told her to run away, to never come back again. She has been missing for almost seven years, but Hatori found her lying on his porch step. It was a mistake, she'd came there by accident. And everyone heard about it, and then of course Akito did. Apparently he showed his sister who's boss and then took his anger out on Hatori.

Sakura, like Akito, is sickly. She is cursed, and she can only live to be thirty-but in her case..unlike Akito, she actually changes into an animal. That's what's been causing all the problems, since she was clumsy and not careful, and she always seemed to change into her form."

"What animal from the zodiac is she?" Tohru asked. Shigure shrugged, "Well she isn't in the zodiac, like Kyo, she's the puma." Yuki put his chin in his palm and nodded, "So...she suffered from Akito's abuse like I did?" Shigure shook his head, "No, worse. Aside from being hit and slapped and thrown across the room, Akito also made fun of her, always calling her names and accusing her of being stupid in front of other people. Then one day he had enough, he went too far and threw her into that china cabinet. Sakura promised him that she'd never return to the Sohma house, but by fate she ended up back."

"She didn't mean to?" Tohru guessed. Shigure nodded, "Right, right, but it was a good thing she ended up at Hatori-San's door step. She's pretty ill, barely able to walk. Everyone knows she's afraid of Akito, deathly afraid. Akito spent three years of his life beating his sister to the point where she nearly died. It's not Akito's fault that he loses his temper...people have a tendency to trigger it and he can't control it."

"But...Sakura...she could have made the choice to live with someone else." Yuki stated. Shigure frowned, "She would have been found out, since she's just as sick as Akito...she's rarely ever in her human form-" _Boom! _Everyone ran upstairs where Sakura was, Kyo opened the door leading to Tohru's room and found Sakura in her animal form.

"It looks like she changed again..." Shigure muttered. Yuki sighed, "We can see that."

"Where am I? Where am I!????" Sakura screamed. She'd completely forgotten about Shigure, she jumped and ran around the room, scratching up the floor boards.

"Sakura," Shigure called, "This is Shigure...your in my house." Sakura bumped into several pieces of furniture. Kyo and Yuki ran in to help her, as soon as they touched her she changed back into a human. She fell to her knees and cried, "Why? Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to make him hate me?!" Tohru ripped her blanket off of her bed and put it over Sakura's body.

"Did I destroy something without knowing it? Did I...hurt him myself?" Shigure knelt down and touched her face, "No...you didn't do anything...your not at fault here, just be thankful you here not there." _Although I'm going to have to take her back to Hatori's for him to take a look at her to make sure everything is okay. _Shigure thought.

Sakura was a beautiful woman at the age of nineteen, she had long black hair and white eyes, her skin was so pale it was almost white.

Scars ran up and down her whole body, from where Akito had beaten her. "She's probably starving, from what I hear she's been living off of plants and birds." Shigure said as he headed downstairs.

"I'll cook something up right away," Tohru said as she hurried out of the room. Yuki sat down next to Sakura, "Well....it's been a while." Sakura touched his face, letting her fingers trace his facial features. "Yuki...? I-is that you?" A small smile appeared on her face, "Yeah..it's me." Yuki answered. Sakura cried and fell into Yuki's lap, and she changed back into her animal form.

"Does she do that often?" Kyo asked. Yuki nodded, "Her bodies the most weak in the family, she can't take it...it's too much for her so she's often transforming off and on everyday."

"If she's really Akito's twin sister...then why does she have an animal form...and not Akito?" "I have no idea, it has something to do with her being a fraternal twin. She has different genes than him."

"Oh."

Tohru came back to the room with some food, "She transformed again?"

"Yeah..her bodies too weak." Yuki said. _I can just imagine how embarrassing it was for her to always transform and come back naked....all the time. Now I wonder, what's the point of wearing clothes if you were her? _Kyo thought.

Sakura stayed there in Yuki's lap, fighting back memories that were coming.

_Sakura sat in the middle of the cold room, her face covered with a sad expression. She knew what was coming, after she played with the other kids...and once it happened, once she fell onto that boy and she transformed, things happened and they were bad._

_Hatori had to erase the boys memory, thankfully none of the other children saw. But this outraged Akito. Sakura and Akito were only ten years old, the door closed. Sakura looked up and there he was. He walked up to her slowly, and muttered. "What were you thinking...?" He slapped her. Sakura covered her face, "I'm sorry!" She cried. Akito kept slapping her, "Why did you do such a thing? You need to learn how to be smarter! Your not smart! Your not!"_

_This wasn't the first time Sakura had suffered from her brothers mental and physical abuse, in fact...it got worse when she became older. When she was thirteen, Sakura had fallen in love with a boy from her school. She was young and confused, and definitely not thinking when she kissed him. She changed into her animal form, thankfully the boy didn't see her change. "Sakura! Sakura where are you?!" Sakura ran off in to the forest, embarrassed. How would Akito handle this, she didn't want to know._

_Eventually Hatori found her huddled next to a tree nearly frozen to death, "Sakura...what are you doing?" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, Sakura shook her head. "No, don't take me back! Don't take me back!" Hatori didn't listen, it was-to him-important that he got her back to the Sohma house._

"_Don't take me back!" Sakura screamed the whole way home, "Please...listen to me!"_

_Hatori helped her inside and got her some clothes, "Where were you?" "I...I can't say..." She whispered. "I don't want Akito to know..." "What did you do?" Hatori asked more seriously now. Sakura began to cry, "I kissed a boy! I transformed! I don't think he saw but I transformed in front of him! I hate myself, I don't blame Akito for anything he'll do...but, I don't think I can take it."_

_Hatori said to Sakura's face that it would be alright and that he wouldn't tell Akito, but he knew in his heart that he would have to tell Akito. Akito knew everything, and that was how it was._

_And that night when Sakura was in the living room of Hatori's house, Akito barged into the room. His face red with furry, he stomped over to Sakura and grabbed her arms and lifted her up, and then he threw her into a china cabinet. Glass shattered everywhere, blood splattered on the ground. Hatori and Shigure ran into the room, "Akito!" They both screamed. Shigure secured Akito in his arms and took him out of the room, Hatori picked Sakura up and held her close. "I'm so sorry...So...incredibly sorry..."_

_Sakura was left blind after that, and her mind became ill too. She barely spoke, and she often kept to herself, she was always by Hatori's side because without him she could get no where._

_When she was in her bedroom, Akito came in. "I want you out..." He whispered. He leaned closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Promise me...run away...and never come back."_

_Sakura let tears fall, and then she nodded. "I promise..."_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Mmhm...yeah she's fine, she transformed several times yesterday though." Shigure said to Hatori over the phone, Hatori sighed. "How's she doing now?" "Oh, she's doing wonderful! Tohru's been so sweet to her, Sakura's really turning around."

"Oh really?" "Yes," "Listen..." Hatori began, "I need you to bring Sakura over to my house tomorrow...so I can see how she's doing..." "That's not it, is it?" Shigure asked. Hatori sighed again, "No...Akito demands tomorrow, he's been a mess. He says he needs to clear things up with her, to apologize."

"Is that all?" "Yes..that'll be all." "I'll see you tomorrow then, Hatori-San!" Shigure hung up and walked into the living room, "Yuki, Kyo, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" He asked. Kyo and Yuki-who were arguing over something, sighed and followed Shigure into the kitchen.

"What do you want, old man?" Kyo asked angrily. Shigure raised his hand and laughed, "That always makes me laugh, you know I'm only twenty-eight!" Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin, "What's the matter?"

"Tomorrow...I have to take Sakura over to see Akito..." Yuki's eyes widened, "You know she won't go," "But I have to take her there!" Shigure snapped. His sighed and put his head in his hand, "It's not going to be pretty, that's for sure. Akito absolutely hates her," "Why does he hate her though, what did she do to make him hate her so much?" Kyo asked. Shigure looked at him, "You know...no one really knows why, Hatori, Ayame and I both saw how much Akito loved her at the beginning. He always held held her when she was upset, he always played with her when no one else wanted to play with her. But as for the rest of the story, I'll let Hatori tell you. He knows more about it than I do."

"I'll take her." Yuki said boldly. Kyo and Shigure stared at him, "What?" Kyo whispered. Yuki looked down, "She's not the only one who fears Akito...I got to face my own fears too, I'll drive her there." "You don't have a car," Shigure stated. Yuki grabbed keys out of a bowl and shook them, "I borrowed Kagura's car today," "Oh, that makes sense..." Kyo muttered.

Tohru came into the kitchen with Sakura, a smile on her face. "Hello there," She said happily.

The three men stood there astonished. "What is she wearing?" Kyo asked. Shigure ran up to Sakura and touched the dress she was wearing, "Who cares about what she's wearing, who _made _this??" Tohru smiled, "Well, Ayame came and he-" "Ayame....is.......here??" Yuki's voice rumbled deep and loud. Sakura smiled bright, "Yes, yes he's here! I know I can't see how the dress looks but Tohru and Ayame said it looks beautiful."

"It sure looks beautiful alright, just like you." Shigure said as he smiled. Kyo rolled his eyes, he couldn't complain and called Shigure an old pervert because Sakura was well over the age of nineteen.

"Well I must be going now..." Ayame said as he walked downstairs, "Take care Sakura, and you too Tohru. Good bye my brother, I'll see you again some other day. Till then take care!" And Ayame was gone. Yuki shook his head, "He makes me sick."

"You know, someday you will see the good big brother in him, someday Yuki, someday." Shigure said as he left the kitchen. Yuki looked down and sighed, Shigure was right.

Tohru stood at the sink washing dishes, _weird things happened yesterday mom-I got to meet Sakura Sohma. The head of the Sohma family's sister, it was pretty interesting. But it was sad, the story behind her. I can't believe that Akito did those things to her, mom there has to be an explanation for all of it...all the abuse? What do you think? I thought so too...I think Akito is suffering from an emotional pain as well, but he won't tell anyone-because he's afraid. Afraid to tell people how he feels inside, instead he hurts people, maybe he's tortured inside too. He's not the only one, he needs to know...that __he's not alone. I- _Kyo stepped into the kitchen, "Can I help you clean up?" He asked. Tohru looked up and smiled, "No thanks...I'm almost done anyway!" Kyo grabbed a bowl from her hands, "I'll help finish anyway," "Thank...you.."

Kyo smiled and put the bowl into a cup board, "So," He said. "What's been on your mind, I've been watching you-not in a stalking way, or anything-and you seem a bit distant."

"Oh...um...nothings on my mind! Really!" Tohru forced a smile on her face, Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Oh...okay then, I just wanted to make sure." He turned around, "Oh and Tohru..." "Yes?" "You have a little something on your nose,"

"Oh!" Tohru lifted her hand, which had a glass of water in it, and accidently splashed it in her face. "AH!" Kyo spun around, "Tohru! I..." _Ha, ha...wow...I can't believe she...how did she do that? _Kyo started to laugh, his laughing getting louder and louder. Tohru blushed and tried to steady herself by grabbing onto something on the counter, "I'm so stupid, I-" She slipped on some water on the ground, she grabbed onto a bucket filled with soapy water and as she fell down that bucket went flying with her. Kyo stopped laughing when the water from the bucket landed on him, he fell to the ground and sat there in silence.

Tohru looked at him with her hand pressed to her mouth, trying to hide a laugh, Kyo looked at her. "Are you laughing?" "Oh!!! NO! I'm not laughing, I...ha, ha!" Kyo frowned, Tohru gasped. "No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-" Kyo touched her face and pulled her closer. "You...can laugh at me any time you like...because..." They're faces only an inch apart, "...I love you..." Kyo's eyes were so deep and intense, Tohru was out of breath-Kyo kissed her. _Boom! _Kyo transformed and fell into Tohru's lap.

"Kyo...kun...you kissed me!" Tohru said in surprise. Kyo shot up in alarm, "Oh! Did you not like it??! I'm so sorry if I forced myself on you, I mean...actually I did! You weren't ready! I should have asked you, I'm so, so sorry!"

_Wow...Kyo is so apologetic. _"Kyo-Kun, you destroyed my kitchen again didn't you...your so clumsy Kyo-Kun!!" Shigure said as he stared at the water mess on the floor. Kyo stared at him and then glared. "Why you......I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

Shigure ran for his life, "KILL ME AFTER YOU CLEAN UP THAT MESS!!!" "NEVER!" Kyo screamed, "You die today!"

"Everyone run for your lives! Kyo-Kun's gone MAD!!"

"Only because you made me mad!" Kyo shouted. Shigure ran, "But you destroyed my kitchen!!!" "So?? You know as well as I do that by the next thirty minutes that kitchens going to be as good as new."

Shigure stopped, "OH! Your right!" Kyo slipped and rammed into Shigure, "Kyo-Kun...like I said...your so clumsy! Watch where your going!" Kyo gritted his teeth and grabbed Shigure's throat, "DIE!" "To...hru......help!" Shigure squeaked.


End file.
